


All We Are (Doomed From The Start? Sequel)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Battle, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Frerard, M/M, Pikey, Revenge, Slayer Attack, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, brentrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard thought they were safe but nothing is ever simple. On the run once more from Gerard's slayer brother Mikey they turn to some of Franks closest friends by travelling half way across the world. Will this save them or will they have to make a stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard pov

 

“Gee that’s fantastic!” Kelly cried excitedly as she examined my engagement ring. Kelly worked with me at the music store as her parents owned the place. “I’m so happy for you guys!” she pulled me into a hug grinning brightly. I chuckled softly “if you’re not careful people are gonna think it’s you whose boyfriend just proposed.” She rolled her eyes “ha! Good one.” Her boyfriend was kinda a douche; I wasn’t really sure why she stayed with him. We chatted for a few more minutes before she headed out to the back room to check the orders.

I sat at the counter and drummed my fingers on the hard wood. No one ever came in this early so I was more than surprised when I heard the bell ring as the door opened. I glanced up and felt my jaw drop, there stood taking in the shop with a childlike sincerity and genuine curiosity stood Lynz. She noticed me and broke out in a huge grin “hey Gee! Long-time no see.” My eyes bulged as she wandered over “what are you doing here?” I felt in a complete daze “oh Mikey invited! Said you were desperate to talk to me so he thought it would be a good idea for me to come up here and we could all have a proper catch up!” I stiffened as a bolt of fear and shock shot through me “M-Mikey’s here?” she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “you didn’t know? The way he spoke I assumed you guys had been in contact.”

“When did you last see him?” she seemed shocked at the change in the tone of my voice “J-just now. We had coffee. What’s going on?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” I snapped as I got up off my stool “wh-what?” she sounded upset but I could not be dealing with her right now. “Leave now.” I ushered her out of the door and slammed it behind her before leaning against it.

“Crazy ex?” Kelly asked poking her head out of the door to the back room. “Something like that.” she chuckled light-heartedly “nothing like the past coming back and biting you on the ass to piss on your wedding plans.” She wasn’t wrong. She disappeared once more so u checked that Lynz was gone before heading out onto the street and making my way to my car. I rang frank “hello?” his voice was bright and cheery “have you left yet?” I asked not bothering with niceties “no, I’m just about to. Why”

“Don’t bother. Go find a suitcase and start packing. Only essentials. We need to leave.” My eyes darted everywhere searching for any signs of my little brother. “Babe, what’s going on?” the confusion and worry were clear in his voice. “Mikey’s here. Mikey’s here and he’s brought Lynz with him.” the other end of the phone was dead silent and I momentarily wondered if one of us had lost signal. “Get back as quick as you can. I know where we can go.”

I drove home quickly cursing as every traffic light seemed to turn red as I reached them; it was like the universe was against me. As I pulled up outside the house frank came out with three suitcases and a backpack. “I thought I said pack light!” I cried as I ran to help him as a taxi pulled up. I sent him a confused look as he mouthed ‘tracking’ at me. _Oh…_ I hadn’t even thought about that. Mikey could easily have been tracking the car for days, weeks even. “Come on.” he said.

The taxi took us to the airport where we head straight to one of the desks. “Hi, two tickets on the next available flight to Selva Di Val Garden.” _Italy?_ She nodded and booked the tickets. Frank took the backpack off and opened it to reveal it was full of hundreds of small bills. The women behind the desk stared with wide eyes no doubt wondering if we’d robbed a bank. “He doesn’t believe in banks.” I told her and she nodded dubiously. He paid and we made our way to the terminal. “Thanks for that.” he mumbled “yeah, so why are we carrying our entire life savings in a backpack?”

“And a suitcase.” I felt my eyes bulge as he shrugged “it’s the stuff I couldn’t wire over. We need to deal in cash from now on so we can’t be tracked.” I nodded slowly “so where have you wired all our money to?” he sighed and lowered his voice, glancing around the terminal “a friend. The same friend we’re going to be staying with. I’ll explain more once we’re out of the country okay?” I nodded feeling slightly unnerved by the amount of secrecy going on. _Italy here we come._


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard pov

There was a loud ding as the seatbelt sign came on and the pilot’s voice came over the intercom telling us we were coming in to land. I’d always hated this bit. Once we’d landed and gotten safely through to collect our bags from the baggage carousel we came out to the front where Frank hailed a cab which dropped us at a car rental place. I waited outside the building whilst Frank talked to the girl behind the counter, coming out with a set of keys and walking strait to a car. With a sigh I followed him and strapped in as he started the car. Neither of us had said a word since we’d left the airport and I was sick of not knowing what happening.

“Frank. You better start explaining right now.” he sighed “fine. What would you like to know?” _hmm… I don’t know how about EVERYTHING?!_ “Where are we going?”

“To meet mike.” My eyebrows furrowed in confusion “Who’s mike?” he shrugged “A friend.”

“The same friend who’s got our money?” he shook his head “no mike’s holding a car for us a few towns over. We’ll be going from there to meet the people with our money. We’re also going to be staying with them.” I nodded slowly “so who are **they**?”

“Well… there are six of them. Bob, Ryan, Pete, Patrick, Brendon and Spencer. We were all really good friends as kids but then as the slayers got stronger and my family got more into slayer hunting. We all just kinda drifted apart. They all used to live with their families in the commune in Spain until the massacre.”

I felt my stomach churn a little. My parents had been in charge of organising that raid. That was the start of how they had become legendary. Nobody truly knew what really happened between my parents and Frank’s, as far as they knew it had been a huge battle gone wrong or something. So many vampires had died during that night purely for that fact they were vampire. Humans too or ‘fang bangers’ as they had been named. The commune hadn’t been a danger to humans but vampires were vampires so had to be exterminated. Well that’s how they justified it anyway. “Did their families survive?” Frank shook his head “that’s why they stay with each other…friends with nowhere else to go.no family just each other.” I nodded slowly as we fell into silence once more. “Wait why do we need another car?” he rolled his eyes “tracking Gerard. We have to be really careful.” _Oh right._

We made small talk a little before I decided to go to sleep for a little while I hadn’t slept on the plane ans I didn’t know how long we’d be driving for. I felt my stomach growl as I leant against the window my last thoughts of a hot meal and a soft bed before sleep took me.

 

Frank pov

Gerard slept softly with his head against the window as I pulled up at the designated meeting spot. I got out of the car and lent against the hood, the cool night time air blew around me as I waited “he there short stack.” I glanced around and saw a tall broad shadow. He had his hood up and his ace covered but I knew it was mike instantly. “Hey man. You got my ride?” he chuckled and threw me the keys “you got mine?” I mimicked his actions, throwing him the keys to the rental. I didn’t know what he was going to do with it but I was pretty sure the rental place weren’t gonna see it again.

I transferred the bag and suitcases from the rental to the new car before gently shaking Gerard’s shoulder. He groaned loudly as I chuckled softly “gee? Come on honey. We gotta get going.” He sat up with a yaw ans stretched out before getting out and into the new car. “let’s get to our new home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard pov

I woke up and we were at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. The landscape was beautiful and full of lots of different plants, I suppose there are worse middle of nowhere’s to wake up in. the door opened and Frank sat down with a smile “you look exhausted.” I told him and he chuckled “well good morning to you too.” He handed me a cup of coffee and a paper bag which I opened to find some form of pastry. “What is it?” he shrugged “the label said it was a ‘Sfogliatelle’.” I gingerly picked up the shell shaped food and took a bite. I wasn’t half bad.

He ate his own Italian treat and downed his coffee in three gulps before he started the car and began to drive once more. “We haven’t got long now. We should be there at about 12:00.” I checked the time on the dashboard clock _10:30. Only an hour and a half._ “Have you been driving all night?” he shrugged “the sooner we get there and off the road the sooner we’ll be safe. Besides it’s not like I could wake you and we could swap, you don’t know where we’re going.” I sighed “fiiiiine, but you better get some sleep when we get there. You need the rest.” He shook his head “I’m fine. If I sleep now then I won’t be able to sleep tonight. A vicious cycle of nocturnality.” I sighed but didn’t argue any further, I wasn’t going to win.

 

*

 

The road that lead to the house was long and winding and went through the forest away from the main roads making it extremely difficult to find. Most probably didn’t know it was here. A large white bricked house slowly came up in the horizon. It was flat roofed and must have had at least three floors. “Is that it?” I asked suddenly feeling nervous about the kind of people we were going to be staying with. “That’s it.”

 

Mikey pov

“You did WHAT?” I slammed my hand against the coffee table. I was furious. “i-I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would matter.” Lynz stuttered “Not matter? NOT MATTER? Not only did you reveal yourself but you gave me up too! How can that possibly not matter?!” she blinked in confusion “gave you up? It’s only Gerard Mikey.” I growled in frustration “it’s not ‘only Gerard’. Don’t you get it? He’s one of them! He turned! God I thought that much would have been obvious considering you came so damn close to him!” her eyes grew wide and she gulped “why didn’t you tell me all this before?!” she hissed “Because I thought you’d be able to follow simple instructions!”

I turned around and stomped back into the other room and glared at all of my research and surveillance. All the information and intel I’d gathered on them and most of it now was completely useless. “So what do we do now?” she asked as she timidly entered the room behind me. Frank had a lot of contacts I knew that. He would also want to be getting out of the country likely to the other side of the damn planet, I knew that too. Now it was going to have to be a case of finding out who he used to get to where. “Now we’re just gonna have to find them again.”


End file.
